Bella Notte
by XxOnekinkywitchxX
Summary: Destiel Fic - my first. An easily bored angel decides to make his favourite hunter pasta after watching a certain Disney film that Sam puts on to keep him occupied.


**Title: Bella Notte**

**Warning: Au-ish, No spoilers really. Fluff, schmoop, a little kissing. And pasta.**

**Pairings: Dean/Cas**

**Characters: Dean, Sam, Cas, Bobby**

**I Own Nothing..except my disturbed mind :) Everything else belong's to Kripke**.

Sam sighed heavily, closing the dusty volume that he had currently been attempting to read on Bobby's dining table. Attempting being the appropriate word here. Turning his exasperated puppy eyes on the restless now ex- angel sat across from him, who was obviously bored as he had nothing to do with himself now. Luckily Sam could sympathise.

"I'm sorry Sam" Castiel muttered to the fraying stained table cloth. His long slender hands fidgeting restless on the soft cloths surface in front of him.

"Hey, don't worry ok?" Sam said gently turning his best compassionate mother-hen look at his once smitey friend. "It's only natural Cas, hey why don't you watch some tv huh?"

Castiel sighed raising his mussed dark head to meet his friends concerned gaze.

"Dean said I'm not allowed to use the remote."

Sam mentally reminded himself to verbally and even physically intimidate Dean about his treatment of Cas later when he got back from the supply run. Not that they needed any supplies really, the kitchen cupboards were well stocked but Dean as usual insisted. "_Pie Sammy, we need pie!"_ And so Dean set off on his essential Pie Run.

"Well" Sam offered pulling his gigantic self up and out of the creaky chair as he rounded the table towards his rather confused and lost looking friend. "How about I find you something to watch? A video maybe? That way you can tell Dean that you didn't touch the remote?"

Castiel's expression seemed to brighten several degrees at this as he turned his thankful almost smile, mostly stare unto his moose like friend.

"Thank you Sam" he nodded as he stood up and followed Sam over to the dusty cardboard box next to the tv which Bobby had haphazardly stuffed with videos.

Sam carefully tried sifting through the old videotapes for something suitable for Castiel to watch, knowing Dean would kick his ass for showing him something innapropriate because; _"He's an angel dimwit, you can't just go letting him watch Terminator or something. Guy would probably explode, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna even try and answer his damn stupid questions either.."_

So sighing once more and immediately regretting it as his breath stirred up what must have been ten years of dust he coughed and spluttered through the rest of the box till his gaze rested on something promising. Smiling he stood waving the videotape triumphantly at his angelic friend who sat in a large threadbare armchair opposite the tv.

"Jackpot!" Sam announced sliding the tape from it's dusty home and tossing the cover lazily back into the box. Meanwhile Cas merely pulled his usual head cock of confusion from his otherworldly repertoire as he stared at the tall seemingly jubilant man in front of him.

"What's that?" he asked Sam cautiously as the younger Winchester popped the tape into the VCR.

"Something Dean can't possibly kick my ass for letting you watch." Was his simple reply as he happily pressed play on the hard black casing and stood up.

"Oh" was Castiel's simple response as he sat back and stared curiously at the tv screen as it flickered into life. He had never watched a movie before and had often felt that he would like to, if just to see what the whole human fuss of moving pictures was.

"Enjoy buddy" Sam smiled patting Cas on his tan trenchcoat clad shoulder as he passed by him, intent on returning to his work as the now silent angel stared at the screen with interest.

At one point during the movie Bobby entered the sitting room wiping his oil covered hands on a dirty rag as he stood and huffed in his usual friendly manner of indicating his presence. Only Sam looked up.

"Hey Bobby, how's the engine work coming?"

"Good" he replied in his gruff friendly voice, as his gaze landed on the angel sat in his favourite armchair watching the television screen with rapt attention. When Bobby recognised the film a grin split his bearded face as he turned to Sam and huffed out a laugh.

"Didn't know that film was still knocking around in that old box." he remarked with some suprise. "Feather's sure does seem to be enjoyin' it tho."

Sam smiled in reply "Yeh he does, I figured Dean would kick my ass if I let his little angel watch anything above PG."

"Idjit" Bobby laughed to himself.

"Yup" was Sam's reply and with that Bobby shook his head before muttering something under his breath about feathers as he left to return to his present engine work.

No sooner than ten seconds after the film had finished Castiel stood up and made his way over to Sam, who deep in his geek research mode didn't hear him until Cas gently prodded his shoulder.

Sam jumped a little in shock and let out a small totally not girly noise as he turned stunned to Cas who stood watching him with apparent concern.

"Sam?"

"Yeh Cas, what's up?"

"How does one prepare spaghetti with meatballs?" he asked curiousity evident in his features.

"Oh" Sam replied rubbing the back of his neck with one supersized hand as he thought.

"Why do you wanna cook all of a sudden?"

At that Sam was suprised to see Cas fidget slightly, long fingers twisting in his coat as he considered his answer.

"I wish to prepare it for Dean before he returns home with his pie."

Sam had a feeling that was all the answer he was going to get, if the way the ex-angels now flushed face dipped to stare at the tips of his shiny black dress shoes. Smiling a little as the answer strutted full form into Sam Winchester's mind he reached out and patted his friend's arm.

"Come on" he smiled gently at Cas who was now looking at him with a mixture of awe and his usual confusion. "I will help you make it for Dean. We better hurry, he should be back soon."

And with that Castiel followed Sam like a thankful puppy into Bobby Singer's shabby little kitchen and set to work.

When Dean Winchester returned from his successful pie hunt and strode in his usual manner into Bobby's living room this had to be the last thing he expected to see. Almost dropping his armful of precious pie cargo he stared open mouthed at the scene which was laid out spectacularly before him.

Castiel stood proudly next to Bobby's dining table still adorning an old now slightly singed apron. Trenchcoat and suit jacket missing nowhere to be seen with his shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal lean lightly tanned arms. Next to him on the old dining table sat a massive plate of spaghetti and meatballs, complete with two forks and a stunted candle lit by it.

After almost a minute and a half of utter silence from Dean which in itself was a rather rare occurence, Castiel began to become what he had learnt was called nervous. Swallowing thickly the ex-angel tilted his head and turned his large blue eyes upon Dean.

"You cooked?" Dean managed at last, finally regaining control of his limbs so he could set his pie aside on an armchair.

"Yes, Sam instructed me." He replied pride and worry evident in his voice.

At the note in his friends voice, Dean finally tried to relax and smile at those blue eyes that seemed to begging for some sort of reaction. Like a dog waiting patiently for his master to tell him that he had done good.

"Smells good."

Those two simple words were all it took for Cas to let go the pained worried breath that he didn't even realise he had been holding. A wide gummy smile suddenly splitting his usual stony features as he beamed at his hunter.

Dean couldn't help but smile back at that, he had to admit that Cas had a lovely smile. It was a shame that he didn't do it more often, although with recent events and his now human state. Dean counted it as a blessing that his friend could even smile at all. A warm glow fed through him at the thought that he was able to do that for him, two simple words of praise was all it took to make him happy.

"Starvin'" Dean commented taking his proffered seat at the dining table and jabbing his fork enthusiastically into a meatball.

Next to him, Castiel sat gently and primly in his usual manner as he unfolded a napkin and laid it in his lap the way Sam had taught him a few minutes earlier. Gingerly Cas reached forward and stuck his fork into the spaghetti trying to capture the slippery strands as best he could (again as Sam had instructed). Dean chuckled out loud as Castiel finally managed to shove the spaghetti ungracefully into his mouth, the long strands peeking out of his pink full lips as he chewed, sauce painting itself onto his lightly stubbled chin.

"Never had spaghetti before huh?" Dean asked smiling at him as he skilfully stuffed another meatball into his mouth.

Castiel shook his head in reply, jaw still working as he attempted to suck the strands into his mouth which merely resulted in the sneaky pasta leaping up and splashing his nose before finally finding it's destination.

Dean snorted into his forkful of pasta at the look of confusion on his friends sauce splattered face.

Shaking his head mirthfully Dean picked up his own napkin and without thinking reached over and carefully wiped the tomatoey residue from Castiel's nose and chin.

Those guileless large blue eyes found him again and this time Dean couldn't break their gaze as they watched him the candle light dancing in their cerulean depths.

"Thank you Dean" Cas offered softly as he blinked slowly at him.

Dean couldn't reply, instead he settled for blushing and shoving an insane amount of pasta into his mouth as an excuse not to talk and turned away as Castiel more gracefully this time placed a smaller amount in his own mouth.

Lost in his own thought's Dean barely registered the gentle tugging on the pasta still held in his lips, unknowingly he lazily turned his head towards the pull and froze as a pair of full lips met his, his own startled green eyes lost again as they were locked against powerful blue. Powerless he could do nothing but swallow his mouthful of pasta as those warm slightly chapped lips pressed against his own in a chaste kiss.

He saw Castiel's eyes flutter closed as his lips pressed a little more firmly against his own, warmth flooding through his frozen body as he shyly kissed back caressing Castiel's virgin mouth with his own then..

It was the loud snigger from the next room that made his blood run cold.

Dean leapt away from the table as if he had just been electrocuted turning on his heel as fast as he could manage on the cracked tiles on the kitchen floor.

There poking their heads around the door to the kitchen was a rather amused and silent Bobby and a rather more amused and now guffawing Sam.

Dean's blood boiled in his veins as he advanced on his laughing brother and surrogate father who even though still laughing began backing away from him slowly.

"Sam.." he gritted out from between his clenched teeth face flushing a glorius shade of red as he wordless threatened his brother with a single glare.

Bobby seemingly had enough chuckled gruffly and muttered "Idjits" before turning and making a sharp exit through the front door. The fuming hunter who was now advancing on his brother didn't even notice Bobby's departure, but the sound of the kitchen porch slamming closed and hurried footsteps running away seemed to cool his jets. If even just for the moment.

"What the?" he wondered outloud as he turned to see the kitchen empty, void of the Castiel shaped body that had previously been sat at the table with him. Eating pasta with him, kissing him. The porch door continued to flap almost indignantly as Dean peered out to see Cas running as fast as he could out into the wheat field behind Bobby's house. Anger suddenly diminished replaced with a much heavier guilt that settled fitfully in Dean's chest as he turned his reproachful look onto his now solemn looking brother.

"Shit.." Sam breathed now looking as equally guilty.

"Yeh shit!" Dean bellowed at him. "Look what you did Sam!"

"I'm sorry Dean..I never meant to upset him...I shouldn't have shown him that stupid movie."

Dean froze "What movie Sam?" he ordered angily.

"Seemed harmless enough..I didn't think he would actually try kiss you though..." Sam continued to mutter to the floor.

"Dammit Sam!" Dean roared jabbing his index finger hard into his brother's chest "What movie?"

Sam sighed heavily his large gargantuan bodily deflating as he leant against the door frame.

"Lady and the Tramp"

Dean looked puzzled for a moment before realization set in.

"Crap" he muttered as he rubbed his tired face with his strong calloused hands.

"He was bored" Sam continued to explain innocently "So I put it on for him, I figured it was harmless. Then he asked me to help him cook pasta for you, I mean I knew he liked you but..."

"What?" Dean suddenly snapped his arms crossed in a way that Sam knew all too well, that Dean was anything but amused.

"He's in love with you Dean..you..you didn't know that?" Sam asked puppy eyes flying wide incredulously.

"No" Dean murmured pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed heavily, his frustration now only directed towards one person. Himself.

After a few minutes of silence Sam finally spoke "I'm sorry Dean." he apologized.

"I know" Dean replied turning and heading to the kitchen door "I gotta fix this Sammy"

Sam gave his brother the most compassionate look his kicked puppy face could muster as he watched his elder brother head out the door into the backyard and dissapear into the wheatfield.

Dean searched fruitlessly for over 15 minutes as he waded through the waist high golden stems of wheat that fluttered and danced around him as he walked. Until he spotted it, squinting and shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun he saw it. Him. The unmistakable mop of unruly dark hair just visible over the golden wheat. So heart pounding in his throat and heat pounding ferociously from the overhead sun he zoned in and walked as quickly as he could towards that spot of dark almost hidden by the dancing stalks.

"Hey" Dean said gently as he approached Cas who was sat slightly crouched with his knees tucked up under his chin, his long fingers laced together around his legs.

Castiel didn't reply he merely sighed softly and continued to stare at the mesmerizing dance of the golden wheat in the soft summer breeze, anything other than looking at Dean.

He felt rather than saw Dean sit next to him as he stared obstinately in the other direction.

"Cas?" Dean tried again reaching out and touching his friends arm. "That sauce was really good man."

Castiel couldn't help it, a small almost there smile crept unto his lips as he finally turned to Dean.

"Really?" he asked as his gaze locked with Deans for the second time that day.

"Yeh" was all Dean could say before he leant in and firmly pressed their lips together. Cas gasped a little against the hunter's mouth as it moved purposefully against his own, letting his eyes close he savoured the taste of Dean on his lips as the hunter ran his tongue along the line of Cas' mouth begging for entrance to which the now human duly obliged.

Having never been kissed before was a scary thing which Castiel fully realised when they finally broke apart and he found himself trembling. Dean smiled softly at him before pulling him closer and kissing Cas' forehead, gently breathing him in. The soft scent of the shampoo in his hair, the heady musky scent of his skin cut with something sharper which Dean guessed was from cooking earlier. Softly he ran his strong hunter's hands over the planes of Castiel's face and he smiled at him, calming his trembling frame.

"Hungry?" Dean offered.

Cas nodded softly reluctant to remove his adoring gaze from Dean's.

"Pie?"

He nodded again "I would very much like to try pie."

Dean grinned down at him, for once everything wasn't going to hell in a handbasket. He had Cas, Sam, Bobby and Pie. For once he could actually say that life was good and Dean was more than ecstatic about instructing his Cas in the arts of pie..(among other things).

~Fin~


End file.
